


Star Fall

by SaltyServal



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leon deserved better, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, baseballs, how to make silver cry in 3 simple steps, kuroowheezes this is karma my guys, leonaegi rights, no beta we die like men, this is purely for revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyServal/pseuds/SaltyServal
Summary: He saw stars in his blood when he died.Leon was a star, one of the brightest in the sky. It burned bright.Makoto saw galaxies embedded in his cyan eyes, swirling and moving in patterns. Constellations. He could see the sky in his gaze. Reminding him of the outside world. A starscape of his own, shared in the eyes of the one he held closest to his heart.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Star Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilvermistTheAngstlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistTheAngstlord/gifts), [everly_jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everly_jade/gifts).



> *sips tea* This was written out of spite but I hope you enjoy nonetheless
> 
> For some reason it’s showing it twice I’ll try and fix that

Makoto had to be dreaming. 

That was the only logical explanation.

There was no other reason, because there was no universe where Kuwata Leon was gone, where he was  _ dead _ . It did not work, it did not add it up, and it could never, not in a thousand years, be true.

And yet the body just meters from him belonged to the red haired boy. The pain Makoto felt could not be conjured in a dream. This pain was too sharp, too  _ real _ .

His fingers itched to move, his legs shaking. His eyes were wide with shock and horror. His breath was coming in short, ragged gasps. The scene before him was nothing less then straight out of a horror movie. Kuwata Leon was dead. He had been murdered, for a crime he had no choice to commit. An accident led to his demise. 

Makoto collapsed to his knees. He wanted to speak, but his throat was closed up, restricted from the grief. His heart was pounding. His vision was swimming. All he could see was blood, and Leon.  _ He’s dead, he’s gone, he’s never coming back.  _

Blood streaked the wall behind the red head. One of the baseballs had a ripped open his arm, the sheer velocity of the projectile causing blood to spray everywhere. The wire fence was painted in it, droplets dripping off it slowly. The post Leon has been tied to was red, a bright red. It had been coated in  _ blood _ . From the baseball player. Makoto felt bile rising in his throat, the scene in front of him sickening. 

He forced himself to look at the body. 

Leon’s corpse was limp, brilliant cyan eyes dull with death. The red head had been once so full of life, so happy, so  _ hopeful _ . He was gone now. The body in front of him was the only thing that remained. Makoto let out a choked sob. 

He managed to rise to his feet. He ran forward, grabbing the fence. Leon’s dying screams were still ringing in his ears, echoing through his skull. He was sobbing, head pressed against the fence. Everything was underwater. He could hear his classmates trying to console him. Someone’s hands around his arm, trying to pull him away. He shook them off. 

“Leon... Leon...” he choked on the redhead’s name. There was no response. Steam rose in swirls from the now-docile baseball machine. Everyone was speaking softly, save for Monokuma, who was cackling. Makoto wanted to punch him, to strangle the bear, just to shut him up.  _ You have a job to do. _ He couldn’t afford to die. 

Makoto already missed Leon’s easy smile, the way his feature lit up when he laughed. He already missed the way his red hair looked in the morning, dropped over his eyes but still so beautiful. Makoto liked to brush it out of the way, to look into his bright, lively eyes. Makoto already missed the feeling of Leon’s warm arms around him. He missed  _ everything _ . Another sob broke free from his throat. He closed his eyes, knees shaking as he held onto the fence for support. 

He continued to clutch the wire fence, his knuckles turning white. The blood on the fence soaked his hands. Makoto let go suddenly. Leon’s blood was on his hands.  _ Leon’s blood was on his hands. _

The boy he loved, his everything, his soulmate, had been killed.

And it was Makoto’s fault. 

—

Makoto felt numb, so numb. As he walked down the halls, he absentmindedly ran his fingers across the walls. He had walked these halls with Leon hours ago. He didn’t know what to think, didn’t know what to say. He was so tired, so mentally and emotionally drained. 

He pushed past the other students, ignoring their meaningless condolences or thinly veiled insults. Makoto didn’t give a damn. He was broken, shattered inside. He couldn’t find it in him to pick up the pieces. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, a futile attempt at reassurance. 

“Naegi.” Kyoko called after him, her even gaze locking with his own. He looked at her sadly, then turned away abruptly. He continued to walk briskly down the halls. 

Makoto stumbled into his room blindly. His vision was tunneling, the edges blacking out. He was hurting, he knew it. His best friend and the love of his life died within twelve hours of each other. How was he supposed to pick himself back up? 

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw  _ him _ . The signature lopsided grin, always across his face. He red hair that took hours to style— Makoto made fun of him for it, but he would give anything to compliment him for it again. The cyan eyes, bright and sparkling with life. He wouldn’t see it again. Not until he died, until he joined Leon in whatever came next. 

Makoto curled up into a ball, his knees tucked close to his chest. A sob bubbled in his chest. Everything he saw, everything he heard, reminded him of what he had lost. 

His heart was cold, so damn cold. It spread a chill throughout his entire body. His breath was coming in ragged gasps, tears still streaming down his face. 

The color red would haunt him forever. 

_ “Soulmates, then!” Leon said, laughing.  _

_ “I like the sound of that.” Makoto smiled back. Leon looped his arm through his and dragged him to the door.  _

_ “Good, because you aren’t getting rid of me. Come on, I’m starved. Let’s get some food.” And they walked out, oblivious to the clock ticking down.  _

_ The clock moving faster and faster, slowly pointing to their demise.  _

“Soulmates... s-soulmates don’t k-kill each other.” He mumbled to himself, shutting his eyes. Makoto’s sobbed subsided after a few minutes, but the silent tears kept flowing and flowing, until he finally drifted off into a fitful, restless sleep.

—

  
  


_ Leon and Makoto stood shoulder to shoulder, staring at the boarded up window. He wondered what the view used to be, before everything changed. Before the world collapsed.  _

_ Maizono’s body had been discovered hours ago, and the trial was drawing nearer and nearer. The apprehension had created a tension that lingered in the air, thick and heavy around them all.  _

_ Leon was scared. Makoto could tell, it was blatantly obvious. The red head’s shoulders were tensed and his eyes were more hooded then normal. Makoto couldn’t imagine why— after all, he was the one on the chopping block. He was the one everyone was planning to vote out.  _

_ “Leon—“  _

_ “I won’t vote for you.” His voice was terse, strained and worried. Makoto blinked, confused.  _

_ “What?” _

_ “I won’t vote for you.” Leon said again, his voice steadily becoming more certain. There was a hard shine in his eyes. A final choice. Makoto sighed, crossing his arms.  _

_ “Why? Everyone is already  _ **_certain_ ** _ it’s me,” Makoto mumbled. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bitter about it. How quickly they turned on him, with the smallest amount of evidence provided. People who were supposed to be his friends, signing his death warrant without batting an eye.  _

_ “I know you didn’t do it.” The red head said quietly. “You wouldn’t lie. You’re a better person than m—most of us.”  _

_ “People do horrible things when the have no choice.” Makoto said quietly. “You don’t know that it wasn’t me.” He thought of the sheer panic on Maizono’s face after the videos. The grief, the agony, all of the emotions that everyone else was feeling written plainly across her face. Makoto begged her to stay strong. _

_ To keep living. _

_ And yet she died not twenty four hours later, lost to someone else’s fears. Slain for the chance of escape. A chance at living again.  _

_ “I don’t care. I won’t vote for you. I won’t, you’re innocent, I just know it!” Leon said again, not meeting his eyes. Makoto felt a nervous twinge deep in his gut. Leon was hiding something. He hated where his mind went, but... but he couldn’t put it out of his mind. What he had found. The connections drawn, like a navigator drawing constellations in the night sky. The stars were supposed to point to home, but instead they were bringing Makoto further away from the light.  _

_ “What ever happens, I’m here for you.” Makoto whispered to Leon, smiling softly. The smile felt strange, like he was forcing it rather than the natural one that came so easily whenever he saw him. It was one hiding lies, hiding the already-forming guilt of the action he had yet to commit.  _

_ “Me too. I won’t- I won’t let anything happen to you. I won’t let you die.” Leon took his hand, and the two boys walked to the courtroom.  _

_ Makoto wished he could’ve told Leon that he would save him too. But he didn’t know. The evidence had had found pointed to the boy standing next to him.  _

_ Makoto was selfish. Makoto thought of the greater good. He didn’t want the rest of the class to suffer for his pitiful love life. Sweat beaded his brow. He knew what he had to do. Makoto needed to find the strength to do it, to do the unspeakable act. An eye for an eye. A soul for a soul. Justice would be served, whether he was ready for it or not.  _

_ “We’ll be out of here before you know it!” He whispered again. Leon smiled. Makoto had to believe it. They would both walk out. It would all be okay. Makoto wouldn’t accuse him, he  _ **_wouldn’t accuse him of murder._ ** _ Makoto promised it to himself. Makoto always kept his word.  _

_. _

_.  _

_. _

_And yet Makoto walked out of the room, alone and heartbroken. A promise was forgone. A covenant was broken._ _A soul was lost. The exchange was equivalent. Justice was dealt._

Makoto awoke with a gasp. He dug his nails into the mattress of his bed. He must have started crying again— his face was damp and his eyes felt sticky. He sat up sharply and rubbed his eyes. The first of the nightmares, his memories reaching up to plague him for the mistakes he made. 

He suspected this would not be the last time he woke up crying.

_ I promised. I promised him I would stand by him.  _

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...” he choked out. But the only response was the quiet ticking of the clock, softly continuing to count down the hours of all of their lives.

—

“Soulmates, huh?” Makoto’s voice broke the stifling silence he had grown so used to. The quietness of his room was a comfort, yet it also reminded him of the stark absence of Leon. 

Leon once called Makoto his soul mate, his partner. That was the moment when Makoto truly fell in love with the red head, his heart belonging to him and him alone. Leon had grinned at him and asked him what took so long. 

For a short time, he had been happy. Makoto had everything— a friend group he would die for, a boyfriend he loved to hell and back, and a safe place to stay. Nothing would change how happy he was. 

At least, he thought that at first. 

After Leon said they were soulmates, Makoto poured himself into research. The very notion intrigued him. He’d always been interested in the concept of destined lovers, but had never pursued more knowledge. Now he had an excuse. 

Soulmates are described as twin spirits, souls who are forever intertwined. They pass through many bodies and live many lives, destined to eventually find each other. Eternal happiness, because you always have a partner with you until the day the world ends and the sun gives out. 

They were able to watch the world burn together, hand and hand. Knowing that they would be together and have each other to rely on. They could brave the next step without fear, for loneliness was a concept they would never endure. 

They were blessed. 

And yet amidst the happiness, there was a dark spot. An eclipse blocking out the sun, preventing everyone from enjoying the happiness brought forth from love. 

Some soulmates were cursed, by some ancient power. Cursed because fate declared it so. 

Destined to never find true love, for one would always die. The separation would spring eternal, never to see each other and love each other for more than a few years, brief snippets of the timeline. 

Watching each other die over and over again. The sun could not die quickly enough. Their only happiness would be brought from the Final Curtain, when the earth’s eternal, steadfast heart simply could beat no more. 

Makoto was  _ cursed _ . He wondered how many lives he had led in which Leon died, or he died, or they both died. How many lives they had lost chasing each other down, fruitlessly searching for a happiness they could never obtain. 

This was just another one to mark down in the endless expanse of time. Another pair of soulmates torn apart by the cold embrace of death. Waiting for the next life so they might have another chance to live.

Makoto didn’t count on it.

—

He saw stars in his blood when he died. 

Leon was a star, one of the brightest in the sky. It burned bright, 

Makoto saw galaxies embedded in his cyan eyes, swirling and moving in patterns. Constellations. He could see the sky in his gaze. Reminding him of the outside world. A starscape of his own, shared in the eyes of the one he held closest to his heart. 

Stars were described as the holders of time. The past, present, and future. The oracles of the universe, keepers of time. Stars were not neutral. They watched and guided, choosing their favorite souls, cursing their bitter enemies. 

Leon was a star. 

Not just any star, though. 

Leon was a North Star, Makoto’s North Star, burning bright and guiding him. He was Makoto’s home. He kept him steady in life and reminded him ther

The boy was made of stardust, but Makoto was the sun.

The sun did not have a choice in its life. The entire point of it was to provide life for everything else. To sacrifice its own well-being for something it could never have itself. The sun was a provider, never allowed to be a taker. 

Makoto wanted to be selfish. He wanted to fall in love and be able to live his life without the threat of dying. But the world was cruel, and Makoto would never find his true happiness. 

He didn’t know what his purpose was. He didn’t have a talent, didn't have a claim to this place. He existed, and he condemned. 

The sun hurt people, too. It didn’t just burn impassively. It burned people. Makoto burned Leon. He killed his star, and for what? A few more days in a place he didn’t want to be. He might be six feet under himself, lying next to Leon if someone chose the prospect of immediate escape over holding out hope for eventual freedom where they all could walk away.

The sun was supposed to shine a light. And guide them to a better future. 

Stars could go supernova. Suns could go supernova. Leon’s life ended. His star burned bright and fast. Makoto had no idea how long his star would endure, but suns never died young. They lived on and continued to watch, watch the pain and the peace and the bad and the good. He had no choice but to watch Leon die. He had no choice but to stand by and watch the crying and the hurt and the death. 

The deaths he caused.

He would blame himself for both Maizono’s and Leon’s deaths. If Makoto had been strong enough to refuse Maizono’s request, she would still be alive and smiling, talking about her band or humming a song. Leon would not have had to stab Maizono and he would be with him, and they would be happy and whole. The sun, the moon, and the star. 

Makoto did not want to be the sun. He wanted to be another star, another nobody. Nobodies didn’t have the weight of the world on their shoulders. They didn’t have to be burdened with the possibility of saving everyone. Stars existed, peaceful and neutral. The sun fought the darkness, and Makoto had no choice but to fight on as well.

—

And that’s what he did.

—

In the years after the game, Makoto would seek out the rolling fields of what remained of the countryside. He would lay down and look at the stars, the galaxies shining above. The stars forming intricate and interwoven patterns, the stories spread out across the night sky. 

The world continued to turn. Their stories were told, but the world moved on. The stars continued to shine and the tide continued to roll and the wind continued to blow. 

Makoto learned to live with the grief. The pain was horrible, a knife to the chest. Every breath, a breath without Leon, was full of pain and hurt. But he had to move on, to keep moving forward. A shark that does not swim drowns. Leon wouldn't want him to become a shark, to let himself drown under the weight of his sadness.

And so he swam on. 

But that didn’t mean he would forget. He would remember forever, and forever was too short. Makoto was not afraid of the future, not anymore. The future could not hold a candle to his past. He knew Leon was his soulmate. In another life, they might have a chance to be together. To be happy. 

That made the thought of the future a little more manageable. The thought of death’s impending arrival a little less fear-filled. 

He found himself laying on his back, feeling the window blow on his face. He stared up at the night sky, watching the stars shine brightly. The winked down at him, and Makoto could not help but smile. It’s where he felt closest to the dead, the people he lost. He pulled out the pendant he bought, the one that looked like the one a certain red-head owned years ago. Makoto gazed at it for a few more moments, before turning back to the galaxy. The North Star shone down, casting a silver glow on the field. 

“Hey, Leon.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen man they started an angst war so I had no choice but to retaliate like this
> 
> Hey guys its Hurri on the DS 
> 
> dw I still believe in Haikyuu supremacy and Daisuga supremacy I just had to. KO a couple of my friends with leonaegi angst 
> 
> we'll be departing to Haikyuu hell shortly thank you for your patience 
> 
> Stay safe out there!


End file.
